Transformers Prime: Into the Spider's Web
by JasonVUK
Summary: An accident aboard a wrecked ship causes Jack to be captured. Can Arcee find him? What has taken him? What does it want with him? Or is Arcee simply being lured into a spider's web? Sequel to Prime Christmas and Transcendence
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: For the sake of this story, I would like everyone to imagine episode Operation Bumblebee happened _**after **_the Autobots met Smokescreen and that Nemesis Prime hasn't happened … yet, otherwise, everything else is the same. Thank you.

* * *

Transformers Prime:

Into the Spider's Web

Chapter 1

Catching up with the Team. A new enemy.

* * *

It had been several months since Christmas, when the old scrooge Ratchet was shown the meaning of Christmas and had become enlightened to the power of belief and the illogical, the Autobots had been shown the tradition of New Years and as such had once more celebrated: that time however without the presence of their half-ally Dynobot; the powerful Deception rogue.

"You humans make any excuse to party." Wheeljack had commented. "I LOVE IT!" he had cheered.

Optimus Prime, their leader, had also noted the amount that humans celebrate and he commented on how much he found it a positive trait: the smiling faces, the joy spread by his allies to his team, and then watching the countdown to January 1st followed by the amazing display of fireworks, so bright they lit up the night sky with splendid colours and pretty patterns.

"How do they make it into shapes?" Smokescreen had asked gaining an unknowing shrug from the others.

The cold months had gone by, spring had warmed them all once more, those months too had gone, now into the early months of summer, all school children were now looking forward to a whole six weeks of no school.

One particular student was looking forward to something much closer, his 17th birthday; Jackson "Jack" Darby.

Jack never expected much of his birthday, he and his mother had just enough to live a healthy lifestyle, they weren't poor but they weren't rich, other kids his age had been across America to other states, mostly Florida for Disneyland and Universal Studios attractions, some had gone to Spain, Italy, Greece, Jack had never gone to those places, he'd never been out of Jasper until he met the Autobots.

But he didn't care, he was happy every birthday that came around, he and his mother would have cake and go out to eat, it was always nice. However to say he wasn't excited this year was an understatement. This year his family had grown to his two friend Miko and Rafael, the Autobots, namely his lover Arcee; a powerful Amazon of blue metal and an unconquerable will.

Whatever he did to deserve her he didn't know, but he thanked the powers that be that they were together.

The months since Christmas however had certainly been eventful, the falling out between Starscream and Megatron forcing the former to leave before the latter turned him into scrap metal. He had formed a small alliance with terrorist group M.E.C.H captured Bumblebee and had surgically removed the poor scout's T-Cog the mechanical 'organ' which gave Cybertronians' their shape and mass-shifting capabilities, thankfully however things had ended well for the Autobots, Ratchet was able to repair the T-Cog and reinsert it back into Bumblebee.

Jack sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head causing his neck to crack relieving some of the stiffness.

"Hey handsome." Called a strong feminine voice. Jack looked ahead and smiled seeing the unmasked Sadie standing before him, right behind him he could see Arcee in vehicle form: the woman before him was _only_ an enhanced hologram. "Need a ride?" she winked.

Jack smirked and leaned towards Sadie pressing his lips to hers he could feel the slight tingle of the energy that kept the hologram formed and kept it semi-solid. "Hello to you too beautiful." He winked.

To their side they could see Miko and Rafael getting picked up by Bulkhead and Bumblebee respectively and further up the steps to the school Jack and Sadie could see Vince, the bully had kept his distance from Jack ever since Jack punched him.

Vince made eye contact with Sadie who was staring right at him, she silently pointed two fingers at her eyes were then pointed them towards Vince as a sign of 'I'm watching you'. Vince paused and gulped before nodding his head and continued down the steps at a slower pace.

Sadie looked to Jack and smirked as she donned her helmet. "Hop on handsome." She said flirtatiously.

Jack mounted Arcee with Sadie getting on behind him and pushing herself right up against Jack's back, he could feel the warmth of Sadie's holographic arms wrapping around him just before the motorcycle 'came to life' and roared away from the school.

"Good day at school?" Arcee said sarcastically, the Sadie hologram faded away.

"Same old, same old." Jack said tiredly. "Slow boring, learned _something _new but, with the help you've been giving me, it all seems so … easy now." He shrugged.

Sometime after her evolution into a Technorganic being while dropping Jack off at school, Arcee had wondered exactly what was taught in his classes, after a quick search she was appalled by the simplicity of their Mathematics and Science, and as such had decided to tutor Jack outside of school, at first he wasn't too keen on the idea; however after making a _pleasurable _reward system for every correct answer, he soon began to enjoy himself, she'd got the idea from a movie she'd watched; "_Billy Madison_".

"Well you're out of there now." Arcee commented, "And no work right?" she added.

Jack thought for a moment before realising she was right. _'No work! Oh thank you God no K.O Burger!" _ He thought with sudden excitement. "Oh Arcee I could kiss you!"

"What's stopping you?" Arcee purred

"My helmet for one and we're in motion." He replied, thinking he was being quiet clever, a thought then came to mind. "Hey 'Cee?" he asked a little slyly.

"Yyyyeeesss?" she dragged out, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Do we have any time to ugh, be alone?" he asked, blushing a little under his helmet.

If Arcee was in robot form she'd be smirking, she'd never admit but she liked the power sex gave her even though to her it was a two way reward, one they could both enjoy, and they _really _enjoyed it.

"I'll make you a deal gorgeous." She offered. "I'm giving you a test later over what we've gone through, if you get at least 75% I'll blow you mind. Deal?" she said seductively.

Jack gulped imagining what they'd do. "And if I get 100?" he asked.

"You won't be walking straight for a while." She said in a sly seductive tone.

Jack had to release a slow calming breath to get himself under control, already his pants felt tight and worse he knew it was poking Arcee.

"Excited already?" she asked. "Good."

"I think I've created a monster." Jack stated over dramatically causing himself and Arcee to laugh.

"Oh, HA-HA very funny. You just wait." Arcee purred. Deciding to be merciful she changed the subject. "Anyway, we're not needed at the base right now, you wanna go out a spin, blow off some steam?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" he said, thankful for the change in conversation, some high speeding around the desert would get rid of his erection and was always a fun thing to do with his girlfriend.

* * *

Once finally in the desert Jack held tightly onto Arcee as she sped over the rocky landscape and hills all the while Jack yelling out in excitement.

"Get low partner." Arcee told him.

Jack knew what was coming, this was one of the best. He lowered his profile leaning closer to Arcee as she really increased her speed just as her wheel went over a cliff edge. Every time they did this it was like time slowed down for the two of them, the sight was indescribable, the sun in the distance the vast expanse of the desert to their right, and Jasper way off to their left, they were both alone: together, surrounded by the beauty of the desert and all thoughts of war, fighting and killing were gone.

Jack leaned back enjoying the moment, he took in a deep breath and exhaled peacefully. _'I love my life.' _He thought to himself regardless of the danger he was constantly put it, it was always worth it just to be with Arcee.

For Arcee herself, all past pains vanished. Tailgate, Cliffjumper; theirs deaths still weighed heavily on her spark. But here, now, not so much, with the company of her lover, her boyfriend, her new reason to fight and to live, the company of Jack, she'd never give up this feeling, this feeling of peace, serenity and tranquillity.

Coming back from their thoughts, Jack leaned forward once more as Arcee touched down on the other side of the mountains swerved and came to a stop.

"OH MAN!" Jack cried out as he took off his helmet, then took a breath to calm himself once more. "I really love that 'Cee." He smiled.

"Me too Jack." Arcee agreed. "Me too."

"You wanna stretch your legs for a bit, I bet your stiff." He said as he dismounted out.

"Thanks Jack." She replied before transforming and stretched her arms, legs and back. "Oh yeah! That's the stuff." She said in pleasure as her metallic joints groaned.

Jack simply watched her enjoying her beauty and grace, he knew he could see it for a life time and not get sick of it.

"Enjoying the view?" Arcee asked as she smiled down at him.

"I'll always enjoy looking at you." He replied affectionately causing Arcee to blush.

"You really know how to compliment a lady, don't you Jack?" she replied in the same affectionate tone.

"I'm only telling you the truth Arcee." He said smiling up at her.

Arcee looked around their immediate area, then got down onto her hands and knees and pressed her lips the Jack causing both to moan eagerly having been starved of the feeling of each other's lips.

Jack reached up and began to caress Arcee's cheek eliciting a moan from Arcee.

The Cybertronian Amazon pulled back for a moment from their kiss leaving both of them flushed and eagerly wanting more. Arcee adjusted her stance; positioning her lower part of her left arm sideways across her chest to take her weight and keep herself balanced. She leaned forward once again and captured Jack's lips into another kiss and placed her right hand carefully behind his head and gently stroked him.

As they kissed Jack felt Arcee's shortened tongue press against his lips asking for entrance, he gave it gladly and allowed his own tongue to play with hers. The pair moaned deeper into their kiss, the heat between them rising as Jack felt his body react accordingly, Arcee also felt her body heat up in a familiar way as she felt her armor shift and retract from over her chest and between her legs.

Once more the pair pulled back allowing Jack to breath.

"Aww, the limitations of a human." Arcee joked as she looked at Jack fondly with a humorous glint in her optics.

Jack blushed as he replied. "Well sorry but we poor frail humans need to breathe." He commented before looking over his lover. "I'm not the only one excited." He said speaking about her breasts which were made of a soft cool metal like flesh. He walked over to them and gently placed his hands over her left breast then kneaded it gently with his fingers causing the metal Amazon to let out a soft moan. "You're not as tough as you thought." He said slyly with a confidant smirk on his face.

Arcee narrowed her eyes at Jack and was about to make a retort when she felt Jack take her nipple into his mouth and caress it with his tongue.

"Ah!" she gasped suddenly before eliciting a soft purr. "Ooooohhh Jack." She whimpered as she watched her small lover suckle hungrily on her breast. Biting her lip softly she picked up Jack ensuring he didn't break contact with her breast and cupped one finger between his legs and began to slide it back and forth, the action caused Jack to grunt against her nipple as she felt his member erecting against her finger.

Jack suddenly pulled away from Arcee's and gasped. "Oh god Arcee!" he cried as he quickly reached for his pants, unzipped them, unbuttoned them and released his erection, he leaned back against her hand and panted. "Oh man, that feels better, it was getting cramped in there." He exhaled sharply and looked up to his girlfriend he was smirking down at him. "Like something you see?" he asked coyly.

Arcee just snorted in reply a smirk across her metallic lips before bringing Jack up to her face and ran her tongue over her lover's throbbing erection.

"Uughh!" Jack choked out before releasing a pleasured groan as Arcee's tongue ran over his erection once more leaving it wet and slick. "Oh god baby." He whimpered just as Arcee gently flicked her tongue at his balls. "'Ceeeeeee." He cried.

Arcee pulled her face back from him and smirked once more. "What was that before?" she asked in her own coy tone, she'd be lying if she said she didn't get a kick out of seeing Jack like this, so needy, so helpless -at least just for her- and so very horny, not that she were any different at the moment.

"I- I'm sorry, you're tough, the toughest! Please." He blurted out quickly and begged.

Arcee watched him a moment longer watching as a little saliva from her tongue dripped from her erection and onto the finger still positioned between his legs.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." She said before lowering her head and engulfing Jack's penis into her mouth. _'He's grown since the first time I did this to_ _him'_ she thought and she didn't mean his height.

Her lips pressed tightly around the flesh while her tongue slathered over the throbbing erection while her head bobbed back and forth, back and forth, up and down, already she could taste the salty liquid of Jack's pre-ejaculatory fluids.

Jack gritted his teeth as he watched his cock appear from Arcee's mouth only to be taken in once more, the pleasure was building rapidly, he could barely contain it.

"A-Arcee! I …" he paused and grit his teeth. "I can't hold it!"

Arcee could feel Jack's whole body stiffen in her hand but nothing was as stiff as the erection in her mouth, she could feel it he was close, so very close.

"Arcee, Arcee come in." Came Ratchet's voice over Arcee intercom.

Arcee felt like killing the old medic as she pulled her head away, Jack gasping as the cool air touched his penis and looked at Arcee in shock. Arcee placed two finger to the side of her head as she answered.

"What is it Ratchet?" she seethed through grit teeth.

Upon hearing the medic's name Jack's eyes bulged widely. Why? Why now? OF ALL TIMES? He silently though in anger.

"Optimus wants everyone at the base immediate, so you better finish up playing with you boyfriend's phallus and get back here immediately." Ratchet reported before immediately cutting the connection.

Arcee had frozen in space for a moment staring straight ahead with only a single thought running through her mind: Kill Ratchet.

"A-Arcee?" Jack asked, however it came out more as a whimper.

Arcee turned to Jack, still in her hand: penis still erect, still wet and dripping, still throbbing awaiting release. Arcee smirked at him, she could finished him off, but she had a better idea, it was cruel, it was evil but it would be _so _worth it. Curling the finger between Jack's legs a little so it would just touch the underside of Jack erection she began to rock it back and forth making it rub against Jack's penis.

"Arcee!" Jack grunted as his shuddering intensified, he bit his lip and began to thrust upwards. To her, the act was sexy, primal, she'd gotten off to things like this over the months since they became intimate, she loved how she could make Jack feel and how he could make her tremble.

She brought her face close to Jack and gently kissed the head of his penis. "Sorry Jack, we gotta go, Optimus' orders." She said as she forced her sexually active body to retract her breasts and cover her sex which had been wet and _eagerly _awaiting penetration.

"Wh-what?! What!?" Jack cried out, his mind had gone blank, he didn't even notice Arcee tucking his erection back into his pants and zipping him back up.

"Sorry babe, we gotta go." She told him trying to hide her smirk, he'd almost missed it: _almost._

"You. You're doing this on purpose!" he said indignantly while point an accusing finger at her.

"Maybe." She said while putting Jack's helmet onto his head and quickly transforming into her vehicular form with Jack ending up on her seat. "Hang on handsome!" she called out.

Jack's mind had only just caught up to the events as Arcee roared off towards the base, he instantly gripped onto Arcee's handles and growled. "I'll remember this ARCEE! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" he yelled. Arcee said nothing as she began to vibrate her chassis between Jack's legs which began to stimulate his erection, she heard him yelp his voice going a few pitches higher. "I-I-I-I'm g-g-gunna get you f-f-for this A-Arcee." He whimpered while trying to hold back his release and try and keep his erection away from Arcee's vibrating body.

"I think you were right Jack." Arcee spoke up. "You _did_ create a monster!" she laughed as Jack squirmed.

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden deep within a forestry area, a lone Helicopter lowers itself towards the ground in a clearing, the ground underneath it begins to rumble violently before parting revealing a hangar like area underground, lights begin to illuminate the underground area with a single white haired man standing at the bottom of the hangar watching as the chopper lowered itself to the bottom.

"Welcome back my dear, how went the mission?" he asked in a rather pleasant yet professional tone.

The Helicopter began to break apart, swivel around, extend, shrink and reshape as it became humanoid in shape.

"Very well Silas." Replied with eerily soft voice of Airachnid. "It was as we predicted a Cybertronian craft crash landed in a desert region."

'_Why always the desert?' _Silas wondered for a moment before putting the thought aside. "What can you tell me about the ship?" he asked.

"It's a battleship, some of Cybertron's biggest weapons were placed onto a ship like that, definitely worth salvaging." She said with a smirk.

"Crew?" Silas asked already the idea of what they could do with the technology from that ship; they had to get to it before the Autobots or the Decepticons.

"None that I could see, then again, it's a big ship, and they could have been working on the damage inside. I have no doubt the Autobots and the Decepticons already know about it." Airachnid informed him.

Silas lowered his head and thought quietly to himself, he heard Airachnid change position and looked back up to her seeing her face closer now as she knelt towards him.

"I'd like to say we let them fight it out and we mop up the stragglers, but the opposition have use of those 'portals'" he sighed. "We can't beat that, we need to get in there now, take what we can and get it out of there."

"That's _if _there's no resistance inside." Airachnid reminded him.

Silas narrowed his eyes, though Airachnid knew he wasn't mad at her, it was his usual look when he thought, eventually a slight defeated look befell upon his face.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

She owed this man her life, he had saved her numerous times, made her stronger than she was before, and now he was turning to her for guidance, she simply smirked as an idea immediately came to mind.

"We set Operation Combiner into motion." She said confidently.

Silas's eye opened wider. Why hadn't _he _thought of that? Oh, wait.

"The project hasn't been test run." He reminded her.

"Do we have any other option?" she asked; still smirking.

Finally Silas smiled, a dark smile that was mirrored by his dark lover, he reached up and ran his hand over her cheek.

"You are such an intelligent, wonderful creature. It was destiny that we met." He proclaimed causing the Decepticon rogue to chuckle.

"That we were my dear." She said before leaning closer and the two shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Deep within the hollowed out mountain that doubled at the Autobot base everyone was patiently awaiting Arcee's arrival.

"Hey Ratchet?" Rafael asked as he looked to the medic bot from one of the higher up stands.

"Yes Rafael?" he asked glancing to the child as he worked.

"You look a little shaken, are you okay?" the young boy asked.

Ratchet paused for a moment then looked to the others, namely: Bulkhead, Miko and Smokescreen, to see if they were far enough away, satisfied he looked back to Rafael.

"I had what you humans call a 'nightmare' while I was resting." He admitted rather shamefully.

"You wanna talk about it? I've heard it helps." Raf offered.

Ratchet looked unsure for a moment before starting.

"Well I. I was on Earth but things were different, Arcee was smaller and had a single wheel instead of her legs and she was _pink! _Bulkhead was fatter and had a- a beard, Bumblebee was British, Optimus had flames painted on him, Wheeljack was old had spectacles and a beard and created things and I was green, green!" he shouted quietly, obvious horror on his face. "Optimus liked to rip off people's faces and heads, Arcee controlled different bodies, Bumblebee … well, not much different than now. Ah but anyway, eventually humans turned against us and I was captured and melted!" he stared at Rafael with a dumbfound look.

"That's one weird nightmare Ratchet." Raf nodded to himself. "Maybe it means something." He offered.

"Yes, stop watching those terrible movies that Miko likes, all that blood and violence and explosions, I didn't even know what was going on half the time, you're entertainment industry need a good firm kick in the …" he stopped once he heard the tell-tale sound of Arcee's approach.

Bumblebee who had been resting walked over to Rafael, picked him up and walked him over to Miko and gently placed him down. "Thanks Bee!"

Bumblebee nodded speaking to his young partner in his strange way, causing him to blush. "Aww Bee, not in front of Miko." He whispered timidly causing the young bot to chuckle innocently. Bumblebee knew of Raf's crush on Miko.

Arcee finally entered the hidden Autobot base. As soon as she stopped Jack all but leapt off of her and placed his hands over his crotch while Arcee transformed and looked at Jack slyly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his lover: _'_I'll get you for this' his look seemed to say to which Arcee simply winked at him in return and walked towards the others who were gathered around Ratchet.

"About time you got here." Ratchet spoke up without looking. "I'm glad you were able to take time out of filling your carnal needs to come and help us." He said sarcastically.

"Speak for herself." Jack grumbled to himself.

"What's up?" Miko asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere and startling the poor guy, Miko looked down with a questioning look then looked back to Jack with a blush. "Man, Arcee's got you whipped."

Jack glared to the hyperactive girl. "Shut up."

All the while Raf simply watched them curiously, in truth he didn't know what Miko was talking about but he suspected it was about Jack and Arcee's relationship.

The two kids quietened down as Optimus began to speak.

"Now that we are all here." The large Autobot began. "Earlier today Ratchet detected a large unidentified craft entering Earth's atmosphere and crash landed into an area of the world called Egypt."

"Oh man, I hope we don't have to fight any Mummies." Bulkhead spoke up suddenly, everyone looked at him curiously, Bumblebee whirred and beeped what the other Autobots were thinking. "Miko showed me them Bee, they're humans that are dead and wrapped in paper and have ancient magic curses on them to rise up from the dead and END THE WORLD!" Bulkhead told Bumblebee in panic his voice having gotten louder as he spoke.

"Ugh, Bulkhead, mummy curses aren't real, they're just stories to stop people from going after treasure and they make good movies." Rafael spoke up from behind them.

"Thank you Rafael, the voice of wisdom once more." Ratchet spoke up causing the young boy to smile sheepishly.

Optimus chose not to say anything about mummies and pressed on.

"From what we can detect it is a large Cybertronian ship, sadly however we could not determine the class, whether it was heavy shipment or a battleship, nor could we determine its alliance or the status of the crew, we must act now before the Decepticons can get to it."

"Optimus, what can we do with a ship that size?" Arcee asked not sounding too optimistic.

"I cannot answer that at the moment Arcee, perhaps there will be Autobots on board with Energon reserves, if not we must take anything we can get our hands on, Agent Fowler will assuredly become aware of the ships presence before long and I would not want his Government to find any advanced weapons."

"Woah, why not?" Miko piped up once more, "We're all on the same side."

Optimus opened his mouth to respond.

"For now Miko, but what if the American government got their hands on advanced Cybertronian technology and decided to use it against Optimus and the others, as much as we all trust Fowler and know he wouldn't do anything, we can't be sure about everyone." Jack commented, his erection finally deflated, although he had a _serious _case of blue balls.

"Oh. Right. I get that." Miko said slowly as Jack's words began to make sense in her mind.

"Well put Jack." Optimus nodded to the boy.

"Could you blow up the remains?" Raf asked.

The Autobots looked between one another. "We don't." Smokescreen began.

"But Jackie would." Bulkhead smirked.

"That's settled. Ratchet contact Wheeljack and have him move to our co-ordinates, we may need to destroy the ship." Optimus instructed him.

Ratchet nodded before turning back to the controls and activated the ground bridge.

"Autobots, let's roll!" Optimus called to them and moved through the portal.

Arcee paused and turned to look at Jack, giving him a loving smile. "We'll finish up later Jack, promise." She winked before running through the portal.

"Disgusting!" Ratchet said aloud.

"Nice imagery." Miko said sarcastically before running after the Autobots "No way I'm missing this!" Miko said to herself and ran to the portal.

"Miko!" Jack yelled out and chased after her. "Raf you stay here!" He called back but it was too late all three of them had gone through the portal just as it closed.

"Uh oh." Ratchet gulped as the portal closed too late, then groaned. "My reflexes are slowing in my old age." He grumbled.

* * *

The scene was already lively, as soon as the kids bridged through the Autobots were already doing battle with the Decepticons being led by Dreadwing and Hardshell.

"Come on we need to get to cover." Jack said pulling the excited Miko away from the battle. "Why do you ALWAYS get us into these situation Miko?" he groaned.

"Ugh because they're super awesome and exciting?" she replied smiling at the older teen.

"True but I'd rather not risk getting disintegrated by Energon!" he exclaimed as they hid best they could.

Once in their safer potion Jack and Rafael began to take in their surroundings while Miko recorded the 'epic' fight.

"Hey look!" Raf called to the other two. "The ship!"

The other two looked around and gasped.

The ship was enormous.

They hadn't seen anything that big before, it would have made Godzilla look small, from what little they'd actually seen of it, they could determine the ship was longer than the Nemesis, the battleship used by the Decepticons, but not as tall.

"What should we do?" Raf asked just as the ground on the side of them exploded with Energon.

"We get to that ship and hide!" Jack told them as he ran to the ship Rafael and Miko following quickly.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Miko yelped as they heard the pounding of metal on sand behind them.

"Gotcha!" came a familiar voice as a pair of hands picked up the kids and brought them close to their breast.

"Arcee!" Rafael said happily.

"Of all the stupid!" She groaned. "Scrap it Miko!" she yelled.

"What did …?" the girl was about to ask only to receive a glare from Arcee. "Never mind." She conceded.

"Jack?" Arcee spoke up with obvious annoyance in her tone.

"Ugh, yeah 'Cee?" he hesitated to ask

"You aren't getting anyway for the next two weeks!" she declared causing Miko to laugh

"Awww come on!" Jack cried out gaping at her.

"What aren't you getting?" Raf asked innocently.

"You'll find out when you're older." Miko told him in between laughs as Jack sulked.

"I'm getting you kids to safety and you stay hidden, you got that Miko?" she said looking at them.

"What do you keep blaming … never mind." Miko began then conceded once more

"You do tend to get us into a lot of trouble Miko." Raf commented.

"Ah you love it." She smirked at him causing him to look away and blush.

Arcee rolled her optics at the banter. _'Hormones, now of all times.' _She groaned.

'_Like YOU are one to talk.' _Another part of her mentally chided. Arcee would never admit out loud that she'd had some … not so professional thoughts about Jack during the heat of battle.

'_Keep it together girl, NOT the time right now.' _She thought to herself and focussed on the ship.

"Actually second though, once we get in stay by me, we don't know who we might be dealing with." Arcee suggested as they came upon the ship, she glanced outwards towards the battle just being able to see the bright flashes of Energon against the sun lit sky.

"Arcee there's a door just to our left." Jack called out.

Arcee turned and looked, seeing the door she made her way to it. "The powers not working on the doors, I'll need to make a whole, hang on." She told them before taking a few steps back then barged through the door with her shoulder. She hit the ground rolled placing the kids on the ground mid roll and aimed her blasters around the area once she was upright once more. "Clear." She announced.

The four quietly and steadily made their way around the ship, so far, nothing, no one.

"It's just like that other ship we found." Jack spoke up quietly. "When we first met Dynobot."

"Unless Dynobot beat us here and off-lined everyone, I don't think we'll be that lucky Jack." Arcee replied as she carefully looked down another corridor, empty: Not a good sign.

"Keep close." She reminded them as she carefully moved down the corridor.

"Arcee look." Miko shouted quietly.

Arcee spun around then followed to what Miko was pointing at, her optics landed on a symbol on the wall. An Autobot symbol.

"Reinforcements?" she said in shock, then began to laugh quietly. "Oh Primus thank you!" she cheered. "Reinforcements at last."

"Um Arcee. Not to rain on your parade." Jack began sadly, causing her to look at him. "But if there was any reinforcements wouldn't we have heard something by now?" he asked.

Arcee felt dread flow through her, so damned close, but no – no she was sure of it, reinforcements and an entire damned Autobot battleship.

"No, no, they could be in temporary stasis from the crash, some might be awake, we've gotta find them!" she said frantically.

"Arcee, Arcee, okay, okay calm down! Just calm down, we need to stick together!" Jack said softly and slowly.

Arcee closed her optics for a moment then nodded slowly. "Right sorry, I was … I'm sorry, you're right, we need to stick together in case there could be Decepticons in here." She gave Jack an apologetic look then turned her optics back to corridor. "Let's go." She instructed and aimed her blasters down.

The four were very quiet as they made their way around the ship, much to Arcee's dismay bodies of Autobot and Decepticon soldiers were found strewn around the ship, large holes through the bodies, limbs and heads missing, it was total carnage and no weapons or Energon could be found anywhere, perhaps the Autobots had jettisoned it so the Decepticons couldn't capture it.

Suddenly from one room they heard a groan of pain.

"Someone's alive!" Miko gasped excitedly.

"Let's check it out." Said Arcee as they moved quicker towards the nearby room, and forced the doors open, more bodies but they could see movement in the middle amongst the corpses a figure rose to a knelt position, it's overall shape revealed it to be femme. "Who's there? Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee ordered in Cybertronian tongue.

The knelt figure looked up immediately. "Are you an Autobot?" The femme asked in Cybertronian.

"I am." Arcee replied blasters trained on the femme.

"Thank Primus, please help!" The femme begged. "The Decepticons attacked and infiltrated the ship, we were searching for Optimus Prime." She said weakly.

"Hang on, hang on, I'll help you." Arcee said as she moved to assist the downed femme, she reached out and grabbed the femme's arm and tried to pull her up yet felt resistance. "What's …?" she began as she saw a rocket aimed at her.

"GOTCHA!" the femme laughed, Arcee barely had enough time to cover herself with her other arm as the now obvious Decepticon femme fired at her sending Arcee hurtling across the air and slammed into far wall.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried out and ran to her.

Miko and Raf gasped as the femme stood up completely unharmed. "That was too easy." She said in a sickeningly confidant voice, before turning her attention to Rafael and Miko. "Natives?" she asked herself. "How disgusting." She spat, altering her arm into a blaster and aimed at them only to be hit by a blast of Energon.

"Who are you?!" Arcee demanded as she rose to her feet.

"I am Star Commander Slipstream." The femme smirked.

* * *

Elsewhere within the base, having come across no resistance Airachnid made her way confidently around the area the newer MECH drones were standing by for evacuation and cover if need be. MECH would be able to do great things with this amount of Cybertronian technology.

From what she could tell, the vessel was originally Autobot, Decepticons had come aboard somehow and had attacked; apparently leaving no survivors, which was fine; the metal from their bodies would be put to great use by her lover.

At the moment Airachnid was rather bored, she'd have enjoyed a fight, to tear her blades through some poor Autobot or Decepticon, perhaps even her fair Arcee. She smirked at that idea, she owed the metal bitch for last time they fought when her head had nearly been cleaved in half, it had only been a miracle Silas had saved her which only strengthened her love and lust for the man which she showed during their _first time _after she herself became a Technorganic being, suffice to say she'd left poor Silas exhausted and drained, not that he was complaining.

Airachnid looked to the ground and picked up a severed finger and began to chew on it absentmindedly while she searched, while there was plenty of bodies to be recycled there was no Energon which was vital to MECH.

Glancing into one room she did a quick double take. "Ah, at last something of value." She smirked and walked into the room, and pressed two finger to the side of her head. "Silas." She began as she connected to the MECH communications line.

"I'm here, what do you have to report?" he asked

"It's an Autobot battleship, Decepticon infiltrated seems like everyone is offline, no Energon yet, though if we can take the whole ship we _might _find some."

"I see. Anything of value?" he asked.

"Actually yes." She smirked as she ran her hand over a soft figure. "A protoform, the beginning of all Cybertronian life is standing right in front of me." She smirked.

"What can we do with it?" he asked curiously somewhat intrigued by the find.

"We could create a new Cybertronian … if we had a spare spark." She suggested uninterestingly. "Or." She said slyly. "I can clone myself."

"A clone?" Silas asked obvious surprise in his voice.

Airachnid altered the frequency to speak into Silas's headset alone. "Just think of it my love, you me and me, think of the _fun _we could have." She said in a dark seductive tone.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Do it." Silas replied.

* * *

Slipstream transformed into a Cybertronian jet and flew directly into Arcee and used the Autobot to crash through multiple walls, before Arcee brought her blade down hard onto the nose of the jet causing Slipstream to cry out in pain and transform back into her robot form.

"You slagheap!" Slipstream cried out in Cybertronian as Arcee rolled to her feet and opened fire upon the Decepticon whom dodged with grace and finesse befitting her rank.

"Stand still so I can scrap you!" Arcee snarled not noticing she was going between English and Cybertronian.

Slipstream was beginning to worry, this young femme shouldn't have been giving her this much trouble, she was strong, fast in her own right, but she seemed TOO strong for her size, coming out of her thoughts she hadn't noticed Arcee run towards her in an arc and drop kick her in the face.

"ARRGHHH!" Slipstream cried out and she hit the ground.

"Arcee!" came Jack's voice as he came running into the room puffing and panting.

"Jack stay back!" Arcee cried out.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she was saying.

Arcee mentally cursed not realising she's spoken in Cybertronian. "Stay back!" she yelled in English.

Slipstream looked at Arcee not understanding the words was coming out of her or the native's mouth, native tongue most likely, however it seemed Arcee had a connection to the native that could be a useful tool, she quickly shifted her right hand into a blaster and took aim only for a bolt of Energon to damage the end of the barrel.

"No, no you're not doing what you _think _you're doing." Arcee said venomously switching back to her native language.

"What do you care for such a disgusting little …" Slipstream demanded only to receive a quick kick to her lower jaw.

Arcee lifted her foot to slam it down onto the Decepticon flier only to have her other legged kicked from under her by Slipstream and caused her to fall forward into Slipstream's awaiting fist knocking her away from Slipstream and onto her back.

The Decepticon shakily rose to her feet as Arcee brought up her legs and jumped back up.

"You're tough, I'll give you that … or I'm out of practise." Slipstream commented.

"I remember you now." Arcee frowned as her right arm unsheathed her blade and her left arm shifted into her blaster. "You're Starscream's sister."

"DO NOT RELATE ME TO THAT SPINELESS PARASITE!" Slipstream snapped and lashed out at Arcee who nimbly dodged the attack dragged her blade across Slipstream's back and fired a blast of Energon at back of the femme's head.

Slipstream ducked just in time, as burning blue Energon soared overhead, the femme spun around slashed at Arcee who once again dodged the attack, then with all her strength jumped forward and kicked Slipstream directly in the chest causing the fem to crash into the wall and slump on the ground.

Arcee narrowed her eyes and drew both her blasters. "You're not getting away." She snarled.

Slipstream opened one optic then leapt towards Arcee and transformed in mid-air, Arcee was able to fire off a few shots before Slipstream picked up Arcee once more and slammed the pair of them through the back wall and crash into the ground.

Arcee grit her teeth and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Well, well, well, look who just dropped in." came a dark familiar voice.

"Airachnid!" Arcee gasped and turned to see her dreaded enemy.

"And who's this? A new femme you're fighting Arcee." Airachnid gasped in mock shock, her tone becoming sad and betrayed. "I-I thought _we had_ something Arcee, I thought it was me who you were trying to kill." She paused and looked down at Slipstream who was struggling to her hands and knees, her tone becoming angered. "But now I find you breaking through walls with this Starscream reject!" she kicked Slipstream in the side causing the Decepticon to cry out in pain.

Arcee meanwhile had risen to her feet and looked behind at Airachnid: she saw the protoform, the equipment, the power was on in this room, with electricity building up around the protoform's stasis unit. "What are you doing Airachnid?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Airachnid smirked. "Just a little cloning experiment."

Arcee narrowed her optics. "The Universe isn't big enough for two Airachnids."

"You're already too late, in information transfer is already complete." Airachnid shifted her spider legs into guns and aimed them at Arcee. "Not that you had any chance."

"'Cee!?" Jack called out the stopped as he saw Airachnid.

The Rogue turned a little and glanced at Jack. "Well if it isn't everyone's favourite human." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Arcee charged at Airachnid, blasters firing at the Rogue, Airachnid spun back around used three of her legs to slam Arcee into the ground.

"I'm a lot stronger than before Arcee." Airachnid smirked then opened her mouth as her teeth began to extend, Arcee knew immediately what she meant, MECH had turned her into a Technorganic, Airachnid leaned forward attempting to drive her fangs into Arcee's neck but the Autobot Amazon slammed her fist into Airachnid's stomach causing her to let go.

Arcee wasn't stupid, she was out numbered, Slipstream would be back on her feet in no time, this mission was bust and it was time to leave. Arcee dived under Airachnid's oncoming fist and grabbed Jack as she rose back to her feet, she was prepared to take another step when she felt a rocket explode against her side as she and Airachnid were sent hurtling towards the Protoform.

Slipstream had blasted her two opponents, her optics narrowed as she felt herself going into stasis, immediately she activated her distress beacon and lost consciousness.

Arcee and Airachnid's bodies slammed into the stasis unit the surging electricity now flowing through them and Jack who was trapped in Arcee's convulsing hand, he screamed out in agony with the two Cybertronians. The computer systems flared the warning: SYSTEMS ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!

Suddenly a massive shockwave of power threw Airachnid and Arcee from the stasis chamber and caused them to land on the ground roughly, Jack had fallen from Arcee's grip and hit the ground, his body twitching and convulsing painfully, he heard a high pitched hissing sound as he saw something, a shape, in front of him as it moved closer on six legs.

"Jaaaaaacck!" it hissed.

Then suddenly all was black.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Welcome back everyone to my NEWEST Transformers Prime multi chapter story the TRUE sequel to Transcendence, I hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing the first chapter of "Into the Spider's Web" I'm surprised so many of you did but I am appreciative of it regardless, thank you EVER so much for your interest and continued support. Thank you

* * *

Transformers Prime:

Into the Spider's Web

Chapter 2

The Shattered Monster. Mission Failed.

* * *

The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons wasn't fairing too well for our valiant heroes. The Vehicons and Insecticons being led by Dreadwing and Hardshell were keeping the Autobots pinned, preventing them from moving back towards the ship or forwards to press on their attack.

"Optimus, they aren't letting up!" Smokescreen called out as he ducked for cover behind a small sand dune.

"Megatron must be desperate to acquire the ship, or ensure we do not." Optimus replied as he rolled out of the way of incoming Energon fire. Once back on his knee Optimus pressed two finger to his head and tried to contact Arcee. "Arcee report." Silence. "Arcee!?" Silence. "Autobots, Arcee is in trouble, we need to fall back to the ship and locate Arcee!" He called out to the others.

Bumblebee replied to Optimus through a series of beeps.

"You're right 'Bee, the cons have us pinned down." Bulkhead replied to the young scout. "Wish Jackie would hurry up and get here." He grumbled to himself.

"SURRENDER AUTOBOTS!" Dreadwing yelled to them. "Lord Megatron will grant you a swift death." He growled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Not gunna happen!" Bulkhead shot back as he fired blindly from out of cover.

"DECEPTICONS FORWARD!" Dreadwing commanded.

"Autobots fall back, I shall provide cover!" Optimus called to them and rolled out from cover both blasters at the ready, his optics staring down at his opponents.

Suddenly the ground erupted under the feet of the Decepticons followed by a blinding flash of light. Optimus turned away covering his optics as the area in front of him lit up with explosions, the familiar sound of air support was heard as it roared past them.

"That sounds like Jackie's ship!" Bulkhead called out.

Sure enough once the smoke and falling sand subsided the Autobots saw Wheeljack's ship turn around and open fire upon the Decepticons with heavy Energon fire.

"Sorry I'm late for the party; traffic." Wheeljack joked over the Autobots communications as Decepticons in his sights were destroyed.

"Thank you for the assist Wheeljack." Optimus said as he watched the Decepticons try and fire at Wheeljack. "Autobots! Return fire!" he commanded before firing off a few bolts of Energon.

"Alright!" Smokescreen cheered as he rolled out from cover, both hands configured into blasters and fired at the Decepticons.

As one the Autobots returned fire at the Decepticons whose attention was cut in half between the Autobots on the ground and Wheeljack in his ship.

"Insecticons, break away and attack the Autobot ship!" Hardshell commanded.

They complied transforming into their more insectoid forms and flew off to attack the ship while the remaining Vehicons turned to attack the now advancing Autobots.

"Keep pressing forward, our enemy is weakened." Optimus told his troops as they dodged incoming fire and returned it with deadly and precise aim.

* * *

All was black, her mind was completely blurred, her body twitched even though the electricity had faded. The last thing she remembered was a flash of light, pain, a Decepticon, Airachnid and …

"JACK!" Arcee gasped as she awoke, her mind instantly becoming clear, she looked around the Decepticon was still down, Airachnid too, but Jack was gone. _'The protoform!' _ She remembered and looked towards the stasis tubes. Empty. _'The Protoform is active … another Airachnid! It must have Jack!' _ She thought in panic

"Arcee!" She heard Miko's voice calling to her.

Arcee turned around and saw Miko and Raf waving and jumping at her. "Where's Jack?"

"Airachnid took him this way!" Miko yelled, before noticing Airachnid on the floor. "What the?"

Arcee got up ran to them and picked them up mid-stride. "Clone. No time to explain!"

"Take a right here." Rafael instructed as Arcee turned and charged down the hallway.

"Okay now ugh … left?" Miko began then looked to Rafael for confirmation.

"Ri …. Ugh yeah left." He confirmed and Arcee turned down the hallway.

"We don't know past here Arcee we didn't see her." Raf apologised.

Arcee growled quietly then paused, she could hear the sound of feet pounding against the floor in front of her, immediately she placed Miko and Raf on the ground. "Hide you two." She ordered then followed the sound of footsteps.

"This is crazy, we could get killed." Rafael stated quietly to Miko.

"Yeah. But it's awesome!" she replied shaking with excitement.

Rafael pulled Miko into a suitable hiding place and gaped at her. "You really scare me sometimes Miko." He stated.

"Only sometimes?" She smirked then went quiet as they heard groaning in the distance. "We better keep quiet." She whispered and received a nod from Raf in approval.

* * *

Arcee continued after the sound single-mindedly, she had to follow the noise, to find the clone, to tear it apart, to save Jack. She _had_ to save Jack. Eventually, the sound stopped leaving Arcee with no audible trail, in spite of this she continued moving, now more quietly than before in case the clone heard her coming.

As she progressed down one hallway, her right arm ready in the form of a blaster, she heard a voice inside the next room, she couldn't make heads nor tails of what was being said but she deduced that it was the clone.

There was no other way in, no sneaky way to go about it, she'd have to go through the door, dive in then … she didn't know, if she fired she might hit Jack, or Jack could be dropped probably killing him upon impact as he hit the ground if not possibly stepped on. Her only solution was to tackle the clone and maybe damage her arm to get Jack free: she only hoped she'd be successful.

'_Here goes everything.' _She thought as the door slid open with a mechanical whirring.

She saw it, the clone, it _had _had its back to her before it turned around; she couldn't see it clearly in the dark.

"Give him BACK!" Arcee roared as she ran to the clone and tackled it.

Or rather she attempted too as the clone dodged out of the way keeping a firm grip on Jack.

"NO!" it yelled back.

Arcee paused for a moment, its voice: It sounded like her, and yet like Airachnid, as if they were speaking together.

"HE'S MINE!" The clone cried out her voice fluctuating between Arcee's voice and Airachnid's.

"What on Primus?" Arcee wondered in shock as she slowly rose to her feet.

"HE'S MIIIII- …. GATE? Jump? JUUUUUUUMP! … Jaaaaaaa… AAAAAAAA…!" The clone spoke and screamed, her voice breaking, switching between Arcee and Airachnid once more shifting in volumes involuntarily, the clone's eyes moved around the area frantically, as if seeing things that weren't there, suddenly her eyes landed on Arcee once more as if remembering she was there.

"ARRRRR-cee –eeeeeee-EEEEE!" she yelled out angrily before snarling like an animal. "DIIIIEEEEE!" She screamed before firing a blast of Energon from her free palm.

Arcee expertly rolled out of the way but didn't fire back, she couldn't risk hitting Jack meanwhile the clone continued to fire while screaming out at Arcee.

Arcee acted fast and dived forward, turning her right arm into a blaster, she needed a lot of skill and luck to pull this off, she rolled onto her knees and a fire a shot at the Clone getting it in its left shoulder, wounded and distracted Arcee charged at the clone who turned to look at her a moment too late as Arcee tackled her, grabbing the arm that held Jack in the process, and caused them to hit the ground.

Now in close quarters Arcee got a good look at the clone, it was horrific, as if she and Airachnid had been fused together, a misshapen, jig-saw puzzle/Frankenstein like abomination, few piece of its body really looked like Arcee's or Airachnid's but rather aspects of both, blue and pink from Arcee's colour scheme clashed against Airachnid's black and purple.

Arcee's horror subsided as she realised Jack had fallen from her the clone's grip and had fallen nearly ten feet only to hit the ground roughly and hard a small smear of blood coming from is face.

"JAAAAAA- aaaaa- AAAACK!" the clone screamed after him desperately before turning it's attention back to Arcee and head-butted the Autobot knocking her away. The clone then scrambled to her feet desperately trying to reach Jack.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Arcee shouted her hands shifting into blasters and fired wildly at the abomination. The bolts of Energon crashed into the creature's back causing it to lose it's balance and fall to the floor.

"RRAAAAHHHH!" the Abomination roared and rolled onto it's back, it's left hard changing into a blaster similar to Arcee's while Energon formed inside the palm of it's right hand.

"Oh scra …" Arcee cursed just before being hit with two bolts of Energon knocking her onto her back.

The abomination rose up her humanoid legs before shifting them out in favour of her spider legs similar to Airachnid. "He is … miiiiiiine!" she hissed.

"NOOOO! Mine!" she cried out and ran after him.

Hearing the Abomination go for Jack Arcee jumped back onto her feet, the resounding bang of her getting back to her feet alerted the clone who turned slightly on her eight legs and fired her left blaster at Arcee forcing the Autobot to move for cover.

Arcee rolled out from her cover and stared in horror as the Clone held Jack hostage: her right palm aimed at him.

"Put him down freak it's me you want." Arcee said threateningly.

"NOooooooo, he IS mi-NE!" The Abomination replied the two voices of Airachnid and Arcee speaking as one.

Arcee couldn't fire not without risking Jack and the clone knew that. Sneaky Bitch. Arcee narrowed her eyes at the clone as it moved over towards the computer where it had been stood originally.

"Back! BACK!" it demanded making Arcee back away from them.

"Don't your _dare _hurt him." Arcee threatened, blasters still aimed at the Abomination but she continued to back off.

"Guns … no guns, NO!" the Abomination spoke once more as Energon gathered in her palm.

"Alright!" Arcee cried and shifted her blasters back into arms. "Alright." She said calmly. "Just don't hurt him." She place her hands behind her head just in case.

"Tuuurrrrn." The Abomination growled savagely.

'_I've got to keep you safe Jack.'_ Arcee thought as she turned around.

The Abomination glanced behind to the computer panel her then shifted onto her robotic legs allowing her to type with her spider legs, she continued to glance back at Arcee just in case the Autobot were to attempt a sneak attack.

Arcee was silently panicking, she HAD to save Jack but that accursed Abomination was clever, she knew it wanted Jack for whatever reason, but with the creature's questionable sanity she didn't want to risk Jack's life. Suddenly she heard a sound that set her spark into the pit: a ground bridge portal opening.

She turned too slow and saw the Abomination run through the bridge, from her position she could see a timer on the bridge till it closed.

5.

"NO!" Arcee screamed and ran towards the bridge.

4.

She couldn't lose Jack, not now, not ever.

3.

She had just reached the portal when a rocket sent her flying into the far wall.

2.

'_NO.' _Arcee thought as she looked up and saw Slipstream, walking towards with an angry scowl on her face.

1.

Arcee stared at the portal as it shut down her eyes wide and mouth agape with untold horror of losing Jack to that thing.

"End of the line Autobot." Slipstream scowled.

Arcee felt herself explode with untethered rage kicking Slipstream's arm out of the way then rose to her feet and lashed out at the Decepticon without mercy. Slipstream barely recovered from Arcee's initial attack before a fist crashed into the side of her face sending her stumbling, she looked up just having enough time to block Arcee's next punch with her arm but the momentum of Arcee's punch cause Slipstream and hit herself in the face with her blocking arm.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE HIM!" Arcee howled as she thrust her left blaster against Slipstream's stomach region and fired a bolt of charged Energon point blank blowing a small hole into the Decepticon.

Slipstream cried out in agony, surprised and horrified at the Autobot's brutality, she thought she would have the Autobot on the run, after it's fight with her, a smaller fight with another Cybertronian then the electrocution then her fight with … whatever had just escape. But no, the Autobot was merciless, rage had completely consumed her.

Arcee thrust her blaster in through the hole, and shifted it back into a hand grabbed whatever she could get her hands on and tore the circuits and metallic pieces from within the Decepticon.

"YOU FRAGGING, SLAGGING, PILE OF SCRAP!" Arcee cried out and drove her fist so hard up into Slipstream's chin the hard metal around her head cracked upon impact, the uppercut carried through lifting Slipstream off the ground and landing hard on the floor several meters away.

Arcee stalked towards her fallen prey menacingly. "It's because of you I couldn't reach him." She said without a hint of remorse or mercy in her voice.

Slipstream looked up and saw Arcee pointing her blasters right at her. "No, please!" She cried.

"Shut up." Arcee scowled preparing the fire.

Arcee would hear the sound of the sliding doors open before she was assaulted with a hail of high calibre gun fire, Slipstream looked behind her seeing the infamous Airachnid attack the Autobot with some form of automatic fire.

"Air. Airachnid." Slipstream said weakly due to her injuries.

Airachnid paused her assault and took a simple glance at the Decepticon recognising her as Slipstream from the Seekers: Starscream's old personal unit. She looked back to the injured Arcee and pointed her arm at her, a small yet powerful missile unfolded from within Airachnid's arm and fired at Arcee; blowing the Autobot into the computer terminal.

Arcee, damaged, injured, mentally and emotionally overcome with the loss of her lover, looked on as Airachnid calmly walked towards her. Who cared anymore? They'd never find Jack now, it wasn't like the Abomination would've been stupid enough to leave the co-ordinated on the …

Arcee's optics shot open: The Co-ordinates, _there _on the computer, she saved the numbers and memory, she had a chance, now all she had to do was survive.

"Hello Slipstream." Airachnid said casually and walked by the downed Decepticon.

"Airachnid. The Autobots and Decepticons are sufficiently distracted we're moving the ship do you copy?" Silas told Airachnid over their communications link.

"I hear you." Airachnid replied. "I just have to take care of business." She smirked down to Arcee

"Acknowledged, and have fun." Silas said before chuckling.

Arcee lowered her right arm ensuring to keep it hidden from Airachnid's sight and slowly converted it into a blaster, the slower change would ensure Airachnid wouldn't hear the sound of her metallic parts moving and reconfiguring.

"Now Arc…" Airachnid began only to be shot in the chest by Arcee's hidden gun.

Arcee rolled forward got to her feet and ran as fast as she could, only to be tripped up by Slipstream.

"Hmm, dirty play Arcee, that's normally _my _thing." Airachnid commented quickly made her way towards the downed Autobot who was currently struggling with a damaged Slipstream. "But no more foo…" Airachnid was once more cut off as another shot of Energon hit her in the side knocking her off her feet.

Arcee turned her sights to where the blast had come from, from the shadows came a large figure, limping badly.

"Slaggin' Con." He growled in a deep throaty voice.

Arcee kicked Slipstream off of her and dashed to her saviour.

"Come on we've gotta go." She told him.

"Running low on Energon." The large Autobot stated as Arcee steadied him as best she could, the Autobot was large, very large, nearing the height of Optimus.

"Just hold on as long as you can." Arcee replied and helped him along firing off a few shots from her blaster at the rising Slipstream.

Suddenly the entirety of the ship jolted sending Arcee and the Autobot to the floor.

"What the scrap?" Arcee cursed in English

"ARCEE DO YOU COPY?!" Optimus yelled through the com link.

"I read you!" she called back.

"At last, Arcee MECH is lifting the ship, evacuate!" Optimus ordered her.

Arcee heard explosion through the com link and heard it fainter through the walls of the ship, MECH must have been attacking while covering their retreat.

"Acknowledged, we're on our way!" she replied

"We?" She heard Optimus say before cutting the communication.

The Autobot was barely conscious as she hoisted him to his feet, the weight was really straining on her body.

"Arcee!" she heard Rafael cry out.

"Raf! Look for a door we're leaving!" Arcee ordered

She heard Rafael -and hopefully by extension Miko- look around for the closest door. She could now feel the shift in gravity as the ship was lifted higher and higher into the air.

"Arcee!" she heard Miko call out. "We got a door open let's go!"

"Go, we'll be right behind you!" Arcee called out and she pulled harder on the large Autobot making him speed up a little.

"Go, without, me." He said weakly.

"Not a chance." She replied.

She watched as Miko and Rafael looked out the door and at her unsure.

"We're really high, who's the big guy?" Miko spoke up.

"No idea, I'll contact the others. Just get ready!" she ordered once more.

"Arcee to Optimus, keep your optics on one of the doors, it's open we're jumping out!" she said through her coms link.

"We see the open door Arcee but …. Wait I see Miko and Rafael, where is Jack?" Optimus replied

"They've seen you, JUMP!" Arcee told them finally they did so and jumped out of the door.

Behind her she heard groans, one of the femmes were awake. "Hold on." She told the big Autobot and threw him and herself out the door.

They were _really _high up, higher than she had anticipated, she looked up seeing what looked like Helicopters and Tanks merged together to carrying the ship, down below she could _just _make out Optimus and the others coming to them as they freefell to towards the ground, Arcee turned the large Autobots body to make sure they didn't hit the kids.

Problem was however, she and the Autobot were falling much faster due to the combined weight, she spun and reached out only to grab Miko.

"SCRAP, RAF!" she cried out and turned. She glanced down the floor was coming up quickly. "Hold on Miko!" she instructed and jumped away from the large Autobot and allowed herself to plummet to Earth.

"ARCEE, MIKO!" Bulkhead called out in panic.

Arcee braced herself and hit the sandy ground. Everything went black.

Rafael gasped as he saw Arcee and the large Autobot hit the ground hard, he could only hope they'd save him or he was done for, below he saw Bumblebee pick up his speed run up the large Autobot and jump up towards him.

"BEE!" Raf called out in relief, he was safe.

"NOT TODAY!" came a sickeningly sweet voice from behind.

Bumblebee's optics opened wide with horror.

Raf turned around just in time to see his vision blocked by big black metallic hands.

"Not today kid." Airachnid laughed and transformed trapping Rafael in her vehicle mode and flew higher up into the air after the departing MECH drones.

Bumblebee cried out in anger as he fell back down to earth empty handed, his best friend being taken by a monster, he hit the ground hard but rose to his knees crying after the MECH drones and Airachnid in anger.

"Optimus, what's happening, please report!" Ratchet spoke through Optimus' coms link

"Our mission has failed on a catastrophic level." Optimus said grimly.

He turned his attention to the large Autobot face down in the sand and walked over to him. "Open a ground-bridge Ratchet most of us are returning home."

* * *

"… Jack ..."

He heard the voice, it was like a whisper on the wind.

"Jack."

It called to him louder clearer, the voice familiar yet not, did he know this woman?

"Jack!"

Wait, he did know the voice. Who was it?

"JACK!"

Arcee! It was Arcee, where was she? He could hear her but he couldn't see her, his eyes were open _weren't they? _

'_Have I gone blind?' _he thought in panic.

"JACK I'LL FIND YOU!" she called out, he could just make her out through the darkness trying to reach out for him before she was pulled back into the shadows.

Find him? What did she mean? What had happened? Had he been taken somewhere?

"Jack."

Her voice was so much clearer now, he felt the darkness clear away as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Jaaaack."

Was something wrong with Arcee? She didn't sound quite like herself.

"Waaaake up Jaaaaack."

He could hear her, just make out her outline, his vision was horribly blurred but it was starting to clear. Where were they?

Arcee looked at him inquisitively, he could tell by her shining blue optics that she was curious.

What had happened before he lost consciousness?

"_JACK!"_

"_ARCEE!"_

"_Well if it isn't everyone's favourite human."_

"_Jaaaaaaack!"_

Everything came flooding back, the Autobot ship, the Decepticon, Airachnid, the clone.

The clone.

Jack's vision cleared and took in the sight before him: a hybrid between Arcee and Airachnid.

"Jaaaack." The Clone hissed its fangs only a few feet from his face while its voice shifting from Arcee's to Airachnid's.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed; in a not too manly way.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!" The Clone howled and stepped back from him.

Jack looked around. They were in a forest like when he and Arcee encountered Airachnid. He was on a tree! He _had_ to get out of here!

Quickly he manoeuvred from the branch his was on to another, he clone watched what he was doing and tried to grab him, her hand scratched at where he was once stood carving marks into the tree.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" he cursed in panic as he jumped to a lower branch, the clone missing him by a thread while he was in mid-air. He didn't realise how high up they were until now, the clone had been using her spider legs to keep herself from falling and now she was skittering after Jack with a distressed expression on its face.

He jumped lower and lower from branch to branch, the clone right behind him snapping at him with her hands trying to grab him always narrowly missing him to the point he heard it cry out in frustration.

He landed on a particularly thick branch then jump to the next when he suddenly felt the air leave his lungs as a powerful metal hand grabbed hold of him, he was out of luck.

"AAAA-HAAAAA!" The Clone cried out triumphantly and pulled him close to her face. "Yooou aarrre miiiiine!" she hissed with a scary tooth filled smile of glee.

Jack tried to struggle against her grip, tried with all his might to free himself, though in honesty he knew he had no chance of escaping the Clone's grasp.

Before another word could be spoken between them there was cracking sound, the sound was heard once more louder, more clearly, curiously the Clone turned her attention away from Jack and looked to where the sound came from.

The sound was heard once more and Jack watched as the Clone's optics opened wide with panic. Curiously Jack turned to see what she was looking at, he immediately wished he hadn't: the tree! The tree's trunk was cracking where the clone and plunged its spider legs in.

In panic the clone tried removing one of its legs only to feel resistance, it pulled harder and harder the tree cracking more and more.

"NO WAIT!" Jack called out to it knowing what would happen.

Too late. The clone pulled finally pulled out it's leg causing a chain reaction as the tree cracked open the rest of its legs spilling out of the trunk, the clone plummeted to the ground multiple branches on the way down before slamming head first into one of the tree's large roots, the clone's head going right through and indenting into the ground, her body pointing straight up like an arrow for a moment before teetering and falling backwards onto the Clone's back, her head being dug out from the ground but caught under another tree root, the clone was unconscious it's body lying on the ground lifelessly with Jack in her hand, whom sadly had been knocked unconscious by a stray branch that had hit him across the head, the pair didn't hear the echo of thunder in the distance.

* * *

Since meeting the Autobots his life had been put in mortal danger multiple times, but the situation he was in right now? Rafael was completely terrified. He had been knocked out while trapped in Airachnid's helicopter form and when he awoke he had been staring into her deep purple eyes, suffice to say he screamed in terror causing the Decepticon rogue to laugh at him followed by a chuckle from someone else: Silas.

"Well now." Silas had begun with a smirk across his face. "Who do we have here?"

"One of Jack's friends, 'Raf' I think they called him." Airachnid replied, both were watching Raf as they spoke.

Rafael took this moment to take in his location, he was handcuffed with two armed men standing just behind him and appeared to be in some form of hangar like area, there was definitely plenty of space where ever he was, behind Silas and Airachnid he could see different military vehicles, Tanks, Helicopters and even the odd Jet plane

Silas walked up to the boy and knelt in front of him. "Oh yes, I remember you, the yellow ones friends." He leaned closer to the young boy and spoke in a quieter more menacing tone. "I'm pretty sure you can be used as bait for your Autobot friends."

"Or ransom." Airachnid spoke out.

Silas stood and looked to his love curiously. "Ransom?" he pondered it for a moment. "Of course." He smirked darkly and glanced back to the boy.

"I have an idea, my sweet, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Airachnid softly to her lover.

Silas turned his attention back to Airachnid and smiled. "I'd love to."

With that Silas looked to the two men behind Rafael. "Take him to a cell." He ordered as he walked off with Airachnid keeping pace.

Rafael felt one of the armed men pull him away and push him forward, obviously towards their holding area, but Rafael was already going over things in his mind, Silas and Airachnid's interaction was mirror to that of Arcee and Jack, a dark mirror with cracks and smudges but a mirror nonetheless.

'_Are Airachnid and Silas dating? Or whatever the grown-up version is?' _he wondered to himself; that thought was disgusting.

He looked up as he and the guards stepped through a door his cell in front of him.

"Alright get in!" the guard said gruffly before shoving Rafael inside roughly causing the boy to hit the unforgiving concrete floor.

Rafael whimpered slightly in pain before getting onto his knees, to his frustration his glasses had fallen from his face, he leaned forward and began to search for them by touch, it thankfully didn't take long and he placed them over his eyes once more; he mentally cursed, his sight in his left eye was obstructed by a large crack in the lens causing his vision to segment.

Rafael crawled to the far corner of his cell and curled up into a foetal position with his back resting against the wall, he wouldn't cry, regardless of how much he wanted too, he wouldn't let them beat him, he wouldn't. Regardless he was afraid, away from his friends and family surrounded by evil people. He wondered if he'd ever see the others especially Bumblebee again.

'_Most likely.' _ He thought remembering Airachnid and Silas' plan to use him against the Autobots. He was afraid of what else they'd do to him, torture him for information, such as the location of the Autobot base, he liked to think he'd be able to resist but in truth how could he? He was a thirteen year old boy, a scared thirteen year old boy, and he wanted to go home.

* * *

Jack felt cold, freezing actually, and for some reason wet, his head was throbbing with pain but it wasn't as bad as being electrocuted.

'_Great Jack, a _good pain _is not the pain of being electrocuted, that's a totally sane thought.' _He chastised himself mentally, but couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Forcing his pain aside Jack opened his eyes only to flinch as droplets of water went inside his left eye. "Ahh. Son of a …" he winced then opened his eyes once more this time using his hands to cover his face.

As his other senses came back to him he realised it was raining, he could recognise the sound of the rain bouncing off the ground, the cold sensation as it landed upon his body, he leaned back placing his hand on the ground.

The hard ground. Which felt like it was made of metal.

Jack spun around and saw the clone, a flash of lightning illuminating its features like an old movie monster. His body went into panic before his mind brought him to a quick realisation; the clone was unconscious, it's head trapped under thick tree roots.

'_For now at least.' _He thought knowing full well a Cybertronian wouldn't be held for very long by something as simple as a tree root even ones as big as those before him.

Jack turned his gaze to the lower part of his body, the clone's grip had slacked from when they were falling, and with it unconscious, he wondered.

He lowered his arms and began to push against the top finger, it was tough at first but slowly the digit began to move, he made sure he was careful in case he awoke the creature. A sudden roar of thunder from the sky made him pause in fright and ever so slowly turn to look at the Clone's face, she was still out of it, good. Jack continued his work, even using his legs as best he could to move the digits away from his body giving him enough space to pull himself free of her hand.

Jack landed on the ground roughly, stumbling slightly, before he stood up straight and took in his surroundings, more giant trees surrounded him, this was both a bad and good thing he decided; bad that he had no way of knowing which way to go and good that he had ample places to hide.

Jack steadied his nerves with a shaky breath before running off in a random direction his feet slipping ever so often.

'_Shouldn't have worn sneakers today.' _He thought to himself as he made it to the tree line the thunder above roaring once more and the dark clouded sky illuminated with flashes of lightning.

He ran faster and harder trying to put as much distance as he could from himself and that monster

After what felt like hours he finally stopped and sat down against a tree root only to spring back to his feet in pain, he grit his teeth to silence his yelp before putting his hand on his backside, he felt something hard against his rear. Curiously and carefully he reached into his back pocket and felt around.

"My phone." He groaned, feeling the back of the phone against his hand, he tried to pull it out of his pocket only to feel the pain surge through him once more. "Damn it." He cursed before trying again carefully, it was stuck and it seemed to be hurting his ass, he shook his head at his rotten luck so far that day, closed his eyes tightly, grit his teeth together then with one firm tug he yanked the phone from his pocket his body shook as he held back a cry of pain.

He brought the phone to his face only to find the screen had been completely shattered, most likely from the fall in the Clone's grip. He glanced to his rear once more and put his hand back into his back pocket and felt around. His fingers came across something, something sharp and jagged impaled into his ass cheek.

"This is gunna hurt." He told himself quietly, gritting his teeth once more he held onto the back of the jagged item and pulled, this time he couldn't help but release a cry of pain, carefully he lifted the item to his face; part of his phone's screen. "What a … _fucking … _day I'm having: first blue balls from my girlfriend, then electrocuted and a headache, now a piece of glass up my ass, perfect!"

Jack looked over the phone once more, it was utterly useless now, he hoped that he may still have a signal perhaps Rafael and Ratchet could come up with a way to locate his signal and get him, he hoped.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He heard in the distance; the clone was awake and searching for him.

"Oh great." He cursed, hopefully she wouldn't find him, hopefully it wouldn't be able to … he paused as he looked on the ground; blood. His wound has been leaking blood, he bit his lip anxiously; maybe it hadn't been bleeding until recently.

His hopes were dashed as heard the clone heading in his direction, she was still a ways off but she would be upon him soon enough, desperately he placed his face over his wound in hopes to stop or at the very least slow the bleeding and continued to run, maybe it would stop at the blood trail and go in a different direction than where he was heading, maybe.

* * *

Hours earlier the Autobots stepped through the green swirling vortex of the ground-bridge: Optimus carefully carrying the large currently unknown Autobot, Bumblebee carrying Arcee, who was still holding an unconscious Miko in her grasp, in bridal fashion, Bulkhead and Wheeljack ever so carefully maneuvered Wheeljack's ship through the ground-bridge and into the base.

"Optimus was on Cybertron happened out there?" Ratchet asked in a frantic tone.

"We were ambushed by Decepticons." Optimus began as he made his way towards the medical bay. "The children were able to get through the ground-bridge and it seems Arcee acquired them and transported them to the ship. We do not know what has transpired, but it appears Arcee found a survivor but in his place we have lost Jack and Rafael." He explained glumly.

"WHAT!?" Ratchet cried out in full blown panic; Rafael and Jack _gone? _How!?

Optimus sighed sadly as he continued on. "Rafael was captured by Airachnid and I am uncertain of Jack's fate, he may be a prisoner of MECH as well." The Autobot leader admitted reluctantly.

Ratchet paused in his step looking at Optimus in shock. _'No … by the all-spark please let them be alright.' _He silently prayed before catching up to Optimus. "And the ship?" he dared to ask.

"Fallen into MECH hands. Megatron may have followed them but I do not know, either way we need to regroup and recover, perhaps when Arcee recovers she will be able to enlighten us as to what happened aboard the ship." Optimus replied as he reached the medical bay.

Ratchet got to work on the large bot immediately, the scanners on his analyser working over his body before the readings showed up on the monitor.

"He doesn't seem to have suffered any wounds, he is simply empty on Energon and his body has gone into stasis." Ratchet reported before over to a close by container of Energon. "We still have a fair amount after Arcee's encounter with Dynobot."

As Ratchet spoke and attended to working on resupplying the Autobot with Energon, Bumblebee placed Arcee on another medical 'bed' before gently taking Miko from her grasp.

The young scout turned to Optimus and 'spoke' in a saddened tone.

"I know Bumblebee, but we will save Rafael and we will save Jack, I swear it." The Autobot leader said with unshakable determination.

"Oh Primus." Came the amazed yet shocked voice of Wheeljack.

The wrecker moved past Optimus and Bumblebee and made his way to the large Autobot on the bed.

"Bulkhead, l-look who it is." He said quietly not believing his own optics.

Bulkhead walked over to the large Autobot, his expression a similar mix of shock and amazement.

"It can't be." He reached out and gently, as gently as Bulkhead could, ran his fingers over the Autobot's face.

"You know him I assume? An old wrecker companion?" Ratchet guessed curiously.

"One of the best." Wheeljack confirmed as he glanced at Ratchet. "I still can't believe he's alive." He chuckled quietly. "Not surprised though, no Con could take down this old Bot."

Bulkhead nodded in agreement before looking at the Autobot with a sense of nostalgia. "It's been a long time Slug."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I really do apologise for the chapter being so short. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's Note: Hello everyone, apologies for the delay, I hope you can all forgive me. I've had to reenergise my Transformers Prime mentality. So my sincere apologies once more. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Transformers Prime:

Into the Spider's Web

Chapter 3

To save her lover

* * *

The Autobots looked at Wheeljack and Bulkhead awaiting more information on the new Autobot now identified as "Slug". Ratchet looked at the large Wrecker still in stasis while he lie upon the berth. The Wrecker was large, much taller than Bulkhead and Wheeljack, his height close to that of Optimus', he was broad chested, large shouldered, and appeared to be very powerful even for a Wrecker.

"What can you tell us about him?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked to one another hesitantly then looked to Optimus.

"Slug was or is a veteran Wrecker." Bulkhead began. "He was there even when me and Jackie just started as Wreckers."

"And that was a_ long_ fraggin' time ago." Wheeljack cut in.

"Slug was proud, strong, during the war he was a one bot wrecking crew." Bulkhead commented.

"Like me, he didn't have a strong opinion on authority, he respected those who could fight, he didn't care much for the council _or _Zeta Prime," Wheeljack groaned and looked over the large veteran. "From what I got from Seaspray before Dreadwing offlined him, is that Slug left the Wreckers a little after I did, said the Wreckers had gotten soft, never heard from him again."

"Until now it seems." Ratchet concluded. "I wonder what he was doing aboard that ship."

"We shall find out when he awakens Ratchet, but for now let him rest, we have more troubling things to discuss." Optimus replied solemnly.

Bumblebee beeped sadly and looked down to the ground, his eyes showed the pain he was feeling in his spark at the capture of his closest friend Rafael and of that of Jack.

"We'll get them back 'Bee." Bulkhead said trying to sound hopeful.

Bumblebee stood up straight and glared to the large green Wrecker, his hands clenched in fists of rage, he then beeped and quickly and angrily at Bulkhead, the others were surprised at Bumblebee's aggressive tone and foul language.

"Hey calm down Bee!" Bulkhead snapped back. "I know you're angry, I know you're upset but it _isn't _Miko's fault, she didn't _know _this would happen." Bulkhead glared at the young scout.

"And do you wanna know _why _she didn't know?" came the weak but angered voice of Arcee.

The Autobots turned to see the femme on her feet, if just barely, glaring at Bulkhead with seething rage.

"I'll tell you why." She said through gritted teeth and limped towards him. "Because she doesn't _think _of the CONSEQUENCES! She doesn't _think _of her or others' personal safety, she _always _rushing into battle with little more thought than "it'll be cool"." Arcee stepped right up to Bulkhead and glared.

"Now come on 'Cee …" Bulkhead began his voice still heated.

"DON'T YOU "COME ONE 'CEE" ME BULKHEAD!" Arcee yelled exploding into a fit of unsuppressed anger. "JACK AND RAFAEL ARE GONE!" Bulkhead stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at Arcee. "And why? All because your partner wanted to have a _good time_." Arcee finished in a mocking tone.

"DON'T YOU …" Bulkhead roared.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus yelled over Bulkhead.

Everyone in the room turned to Optimus, he didn't look angry, he didn't look upset or annoyed, the look he gave them was far worse than rage, and them feel like a pile of waste, he looked disappointed.

"This is not the time to be at each other's throat." He announced, his tone spoke the volumes of his disappointment. "After all we have been through," Optimus began and stepped towards them at a slow but calm pace. "The centuries of war, the loss of close allies," the trio lowered their heads in shame. "The hardships we have endured and relationships we have created with one another and our friends." He stood directly in front of them, closed his eyes then shook his head. "I would have thought our bonds could not have been severed so easily."

Optimus took a moment to gather himself.

"But Optimus, Jack and Raf." Arcee said trying to plead her case and justify her anger.

"I know Arcee." Optimus replied sorrowfully. "I can understand your and Bumblebee's anger, but fighting amongst ourselves about it will achieve nothing." Optimus paused before looking at Arcee intently. "This was why I entrusted Jack with the key to Vector Sigma." He stated. "He has the strength to see through his anger and despair and focus his emotions on a solution."

"While we just lose our cool like rookies." Arcee said shamefully, then looked to Bulkhead. "I'm sorry Bulk."

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and gave the femme a small but reassuring smile. "It's okay Arcee, I'm sorry too."

Bumblebee released a stream of apologetic beeps and placed his hand on Bulkhead's arm. "I'm sorry too Bee."

"If you're all done yelling and feeling sorry for yourselves, some of us are trying to rest." Came a deep but groggy and annoyed voice.

The Autobots turned towards the voice and saw Slug raise a large hand to his head and rub his forehead slowly. "Where the frag am I?"

"Slug!" Wheeljack gasped then moved closer to the large bot. "Hey Slug, it's okay brother, you're with friends."

Slug groaned deeply then paused for a moment. "I know that voice." The large bot opened his optics slowly and looked to his right. "Wheeljack?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me you old bozo." Wheeljack chuckled and punched Slug's arm gently.

"I'm no bozo, I'm king! You know that." Slug joked and pushed himself into a seated position, immediately he saw Team Prime, his eyes focused on the familiar red and blue figure. "Optimus Prime?"

"Greeting soldier. It is an honour to meet you." Optimus stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

Slug looked at Optimus' hand but ignored it and looked back to the Prime's face. "How did I get here?" he groaned

"You were rescued from your ship, you were the only Autobot survivor." Arcee told him

Slug looked over to her, his memory of what had transpired coming back to him. "The Decepticons." He growled.

"What happened soldier?" Optimus asked.

Slug growled in anger at the memory. "We received word that you were here on Earth, I met up with a few Autobots that were on the ship, from there we went across the galaxy to find other Autobots, got ourselves a few good soldier, planned to come here and lend a hand, but then those fragging Decepticons caught us. They boarded the ship and we were overrun. I ran to the transport bridge to shut it down, so the cons wouldn't use it, I was injured but I shut down the bridge."

"Until that monster was able to reactivate it." Arcee growled.

"Arcee, what happened on that ship?" Ratchet asked with concern in his voice.

Arcee grimaced and moved back to the medical berth, all optics were on her, everyone was silent, Arcee sat back down and groaned.

"There were bodies, lots of bodies, Autobots, Decepticons, I found a survivor, thought she was an Autobot, she was a Decepticon, and lured me in like a rookie." Arcee grimaced and shook her head in anger. "I got played, she attacked me and said her name was Slipstream."

"I am familiar with Slipstream." Optimus spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "During the war she was one of Starscream's elite seekers. However from what intelligence gathered she fell out of favour with Starscream and left his unit."

"Great so we got ourselves another Starscream." Arcee grimaced, "Well after a little tussle, we ended up in a room with a protoform in stasis."

"Others protoforms had been used during our journey." Slug interrupted. "Used to clone soldiers who were too valuable to die." He frowned. "Sadly we came across problems here and there, we had one protoform left." He looked to Arcee. "So what happened to it?"

Arcee growled quietly to herself, "Airachnid." She hissed angrily.

"She didn't!" Ratchet gasped, optics wide in horror.

"No … well, I tried to stop her but Slipstream blasted us into the protoform, when I awoke, it had taken Jack, when I engaged it …" she paused and took a deep breath to steady itself. "It was horrible, it was, an abomination." The others awaited tensely for her explanation. "It was part Airachnid, and part me."

"By the all spark." Ratchet said quietly in shock.

"What happened to Jack, Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"The freak caught me off guard, she … _it _took Jack through the bridge, but thankfully I know where." Arcee narrowed her eyes.

"Who's Jack?" Slug asked looking between the other Autobots, _'It doesn't sound Cybertronian.' _He thought.

Team Prime looked between each other than back to Slug.

"Jack is a native of this world, a human." Optimus told him, "We have made a few allies with the natives since our arrival here, however for most part, we remain hidden."

"Intel says the life forms on this planet are small and … organic." Slug grimaced.

"That is correct, however while they are small and more frail than we, they are strong in their own right." Optimus replied.

Slug grimaced. "Disgusting." He failed to notice Arcee glaring at him nor the clenching of her fists.

"Regardless, two of our friends have been captured and we _must _get them back." Optimus told them.

"No matter the cost." Arcee put in and began to rise again.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Ratchet said in a negative tone while waving his hands in front of his chest. "No. You're not going anywhere Arcee your injuries haven't healed, in your current condition you'll be of no help to Jack." He stated factually.

Arcee didn't like it, she growled deeply in her throat and glared at Ratchet.

"Please Arcee, Ratchet cares for your wellbeing, we will retrieve Jack," he turned towards Bumblebee, "and Rafael, but first we must recuperate and form a plan."

Slug said nothing and laid his head back and closed his optics. "No complaint from me."

"Optimus," Arce began with a pleading expression on her face.

"Arcee, I know you are worried but Jack will be alright." He assured her in a soft caring tone.

"But how, that _thing _has him." Arcee pleaded.

Optimus was silent for a moment then looked Arcee in the optics. "Ratchet is correct Arcee, if you go now there is a chance the clone will over power you, you must be at your best." He could tell Arcee wasn't happy, but he didn't blame her. "I will come up with a plan of action while everyone rests, have faith in me Arcee, and if you cannot have faith in Jack."

Arcee frowned, as a small tears formed in her optics, another ability she'd gained from her Technorganic evolution. "Alright, the co-ordinates are the same place me and Jack first encountered Airachnid, that's where the freak has taken him." She whispered in defeat and laid back against the berth and closed her optics.

Bumblebee beeped sadly to Optimus, the large Autobot turned around and regarded the young scout with a calm expression, though sadness was evident in his optics. "Rafael will be safe my friend, MECH will not harm him if they believe they can use him to get to us." Bumblebee nodded reluctantly. "Now go rest my friend, we will need to recover."

Bumblebee raised his head and beeped questioningly

"You bring up a good point 'Bee." Bulkhead admitted then looked to Arcee. "What happened to the 'Con Arcee?" he asked.

"I beat her into submission, should still be on the ship." Arcee replied as she went into her rest cycle.

Optimus said nothing as his mind went over everything he'd learned. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead rest. Wheeljack can I count on you to assist in rescuing our allies?"

"Sure thing Prime, either way I won't be going anywhere until I can get the Jackhammer repaired." Wheeljack shrugged and thumb to his damaged ship.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wake up." A sickening soft but familiar vice spoke up, she didn't understand what it was saying.

She felt herself grimace, her auto repairs had fixed some of her main problems, her energon was at an acceptable level but she acknowledged she'd taken a firm beating from that Autobot, her systems detected that someone was sending her a large linguistic file, probably a file to the language being spoken to her, once she'd fully downloaded it into her mind she activated it.

"Come on now. Wake up." The voice asked again, now she understood it.

"That's it, open your optics." The voice called out.

"Air-Airachnid?" Slipstream asked as she opened her optics and saw femme before her.

"Ah, awake at last I see." Airachnid smirked, "I must say my dear Slipstream you took a rather hard beating." She chuckled "I'm rather surprised you woke up so soon."

Slipstream tried to move but felt her arms and legs were locked in place. "Where am I? Why can't I move?" Slipstream asked.

"You're secure, that's all you need to know." Airachnid smirked darkly.

Slipstream opened her optics more and then glanced to her arms finding them in restraints. "Why am I being restrained?" she asked accusingly and glared at Airachnid.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt my _new friends_." She smirked

Slipstream looked at Airachnid with a confused expression before looking around her area more closely, she wasn't in the Nemesis nor any form of Decepticon base, what she saw were small bipedal life forms walking around on multiple levels, some near computers, some near machinery all of them brandishing some form of firearm.

Suddenly Slipstream didn't feel so tired and looked at Airachnid with confused shock. "What's going on Airachnid? Where am I, what are these _things?_"

Suddenly a voice came from behind Airachnid.

"We are homo sapien, human." A strong commanding voice informed her. Airachnid stepped aside as a scarred _human _stepped up to her. "I am Silas, and we are MECH."

Slipstream scowled to the tiny being. "I demand that you release me."

"And why would I do that?" he asked while raising a brow. Airachnid just smirked and crossed her arms in amusement.

"I AM AN ELITE DECEPTICON SOLDIER! I WAS AN ELITE SEEKER!" Slipstream roared in indignation.

Silas was unfazed by the femme's outburst and turned towards Airachnid. "Seeker?" he asked casually.

Airachnid glanced down to her love as she explained. "Unlike now-a-days, during the war the Seekers were an elite squad of aerial units commanded by Starscream."

Silas' brows raised a little at the mentioning of their ex-ally. "Starscream eh?" he wondered to himself and looked back to Slipstream. "So you were an elite soldier under Starscream's command?" he asked.

"Yes." Slipstream responded heatedly, curious over what had transpired on the planet and Airachnid's interaction with the carbon based organism.

Silas nodded, his face a blank canvas; showing of emotion, before his expression changed to one of annoyance. "Is _that _supposed to impress me?" he said darkly.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT" Slipstream roared tugging hard on her restraints but to no avail.

"Starscream was a self-obsessed spineless suck up!" Silas declared narrowing his eyes at the femme. "From what I could tell his only recent accomplishment was the termination of an Autobot nearing a year ago."

Slipstream ceased her thrashing and snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like Starscream." She grumbled, before struggling against her restraints once more. "Now release me!"

"In due time, perhaps." Silas replied before looking at Airachnid and motioning her to follow him.

"You stay right there Slipstream." Airachnid told the restrained femme before following her lover.

"RELEASE ME YOU TINY PIECE OF SCRAP!" Slipstream roared.

Silas paused as he passed one of his scientists and turned to look at him. "If she gets too loud, shut her up." He instructed and walked on.

Silas lead Airachnid deeper into the base, towards their own private quarters.

"How're you feeling?" he asked suddenly and looked at her.

"Better than when we regrouped," she admitted. "But a hundred percent just yet, but I'll survive." She smirked

"You always do." Silas stated with some pride in his tone.

"The Technorganic upgrade definitely has its tactical perks." She clenched her fists and raised them to optic level. "I'm stronger, faster, regenerative capabilities are superior to before, that plus the reinforced armor you've equipped me with, well I say just a matter of time before I have Arcee's head on a spike." She grinned cruelly.

"With how well our advancements are progressing, it's only before long both the Autobots _and_ the Decepticons fall, MECH will rule, and you and I will be at the head." Silas commented smugly.

"Like king and queen." Airachnid smirked and knelt down to him.

"No, like gods." He corrected.

Airachnid smiled with dark glee to her lover, placed one hand behind him before they both leaned closer and pressed their lips to one another, Airachnid brushed Silas' lips with her Technorganic tongue then slid it into his mouth eliciting a moan from him, Airachnid chuckled and pulled back and sighed pleasantly.

Silas looked rather pleased with himself before he opened his eyes. "That was a rather pleasant surprise." He commented pleasantly.

"I'm full of surprises." She quipped.

"As am I." Silas said before pulling out a simple remote from his pocket and pressed a button, Airachnid looked up as the doors beside them slid open revealing a long table, a hot dinner on plates all lit with candle light.

"Silas." She said with surprise. "You're a terribly romantic." She cooed and looked down to her lover.

"I try." He said and walked into the room, Airachnid following close behind him. "Venison, just how you like it." He stated.

Airachnid looked on the table and saw the deer, still alive and restrained, during her time adjusting into her new state, she'd found a very primal pleasure in killing and eating her prey, to taste still warm blood against her tongue and feel it trickle down her throat, to tear meat from the bone, she could definitely understand what humans saw in chicken legs and ribs when she was able to heft up a piece of meat connected to bone, play with it between her fingers before devouring it.

"You do know the way to a girl's spark." Airachnid said lovingly.

"When we're finished, I want you to tell me more about this clone and it's location." He instructed.

"I will, it has Jack and what better way to get Arcee than Jack?" she replied as she sat down in her custom seat as Silas was elevated up to his.

"To us." He said and he lifted a glass of wine.

"To us." She echoed holding up a glass of red liquid, before un-muzzling the deer and sunk her clawed hands into its flesh.

* * *

Hours from when the Autobots had begun to recuperate and Airachnid was eating her meal, Jack had finally stopped his butt from bleeding, at long last, however his hand was soaked red from keeping pressure on the wound. Jack took a moment to regain his breath and pressed himself up against a tree, mindful of his rear least it start bleeding again.

"Okay Jack, just stay cool, keep calm. You can out think this thing." He said trying to keep himself positive, even now he could hear it wailing his name like some demented banshee, worse thing was, it was close and getting closer though it definitely didn't know exactly where he was. "Okay the negatives, it's a Cybertronian, its part Airachnid, scan modes for detecting heat." He looked up at some rain fell through the tree, "and in this weather I'll stick out."

Jack knew his chances of staying hidden for too long were low, "Okay, so positives, it's part Arcee, it's mentally unstable might not realise to use scan visions." He rolled his eyes back in thought. "If I'm smart I may be able to out think it."

Jack nodded to himself, he knew what he had to do, but for now he needed rest.

He sunk down onto the large tree roots and gently sat down while ensuring his breathing was slow, controlled and quiet. _'That's it Jack stay calm, calmed controlled breathing, you CAN'T freak out now.' _He closed his eyes for added effect, trying to picture himself someplace else. _'Arcee will find you, she'll find a way.' _He reassured himself and exhaled quietly through puckered lips before looking around the tree he was on, the demented shifting voice of the clone was heard further away than before, perhaps it had completely lost him now, was he that lucky?

Currently, he realised, he had two options:

A – He could look for a way back to civilisation, perhaps there was a town somewhere, the downside to that; A finding it, B that _thing _would continue looking for him, and in its current state he doubted it would try and hide from the public eye and C if Arcee came to look for him in the forest, she may not be able to find him.

His other option was to stay in the forest, keep evading the clone and pray Arcee found him. Again downside to that was staying in the forest with that thing, and the likelihood Arcee couldn't find him anyway.

'_No! She will find you, she WILL.' _He mentally berated himself before smacking his cheek. _'Get it together Jack.' _Checking the area once more Jack made up his mind, he'd have to stay in the forest where he could keep himself hidden and hopefully Arcee would find him soon. He looked up at the tree he was resting in quietly judging whether or not he could climb it. _'I've got to try.' _

Jack knew it would be difficult due to the bad weather which had made his fingers cold, his sneakers wet and the tree trunk slippery but he had to try. Cracking his knuckles he stood up then put his hands into small grooves into the tree's bark and pulled himself upwards, his feet found a place to rest on a piece of outward grown bark allowing Jack to push himself up higher. As he climbed the wind only seemed to get stronger the rain seemed to colder and heavier at times he felt himself nearly slip he felt his fingers grow number while exposed to the elements, he himself was freezing, but he knew he couldn't give up he had continue on for Arcee and for himself.

"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" the clones howled loudly, much closer than before, the proximity of the voice surprised Jack making him turn to try and see the where it was, the action caused his grip to loosen and, he felt something snap against his fingers moments before he found himself falling from the tree.

"AAAHHHHHH!" He cried loudly as he fell before he hit the ground hard, his back impacting hard on one of the trees exposed roots. The impact knocked the wind out of Jack, he could hardly breathe, he couldn't make a sound, his eyes wide open he felt a wave of horror wash over him, he couldn't move, why couldn't he move? What the hell was wrong with him?

"JJjaaaaaccck." He heard the clone hiss, it must have spotted him he realised and moved his eyes towards the clone and saw it moving towards him slowly with a sickly pleased expression on its twisted face.

* * *

Arcee awoke with a start her optics wide with terror, she had seen Jack in her dreams unconscious and trapped within the grasp of that monster, she didn't know how or why but she had to save him, and she would by the all-spark she would use all her might to save him.

"Ah you're awake, good." Ratchet said as he noticed she had awoken, Arcee looked to him and nodded silently. "Everyone else is with Optimus he was waiting for you to awaken before he began." Ratchet informed her.

Arcee got up, her internal chronometer telling her she'd been in her rest cycle for nearly two mega cycles, two hours and she was eager to get her man back. Walking up to the other Optimus noticed her arrival and nodded to her making the others, Slug included, to turn and look at her.

"Good to see you on your feet Arcee." Optimus greeted.

"Welcome back soldier." Wheeljack greeted as well with a smirk.

"Good to be up, now let's get to business." Arcee stated formally and nodded her head to Optimus.

"This is a search and rescue mission Autobots, this clone has taken one of us and he must be retrieved." Optimus paused and turned towards the computer. "If Arcee is correct and the clone has indeed taken Jack to a densely forested area where Cybertronians such as myself, Slug and Bulkhead would be slowed down, leaving only Arcee, Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Bumblebee for this mission." Optimus turned and looked directly at the young scout. "I know Jack is not your charge my friend, but would you assist Arcee in retrieving hers?" he asked softly

Bumblebee and Arcee looked to one another, the young scout looked away then back to Optimus before beeping in the affirmative and nodding his head.

"Thank you 'Bee." Arcee said kindly. Bumblebee looked back to her nodded his head and gave her a simple yet enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Thank you." Optimus echoed before nodding his head to Ratchet who charged up the ground bridge. "Good luck Autobots."

Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee made their way into the ground bridge when a sudden voice called to Arcee.

"Arcee! Hold up!" Miko called out running towards her.

"No Miko, not this time, I mean it!" the large blue femme told her.

"I know, I know." Miko said sincerely apologetically, and looked to Arcee with an utter destroyed look. "I messed up I know that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Arcee was shocked, but wasn't surprised, she'd seen _this _side to Miko when Bulkhead had nearly been taken offline by the Tox-En, she knew she should've been angry at the human girl, but after everything she couldn't find it in her spark anymore.

"I know Miko, I know, I forgive you. We'll talk about it _after _we get Jack back." Arcee told her then turned around and ran into the ground bridge.

Once through the four Autobots found themselves in a cold, wet and dismal forest.

"So what now?" Wheeljack asked and turned towards Arcee. Bumblebee and Smokescreen alike turned to look at her.

"We split up, Wheeljack go north, I'll take south, 'Bee take east, and Smokescreen west, let's move!" she ordered, with that the Autobots took off in their appointed direction.

* * *

"Jjaaaccck." The clone hissed in perverse pleasure, a disturbing Airachnid-like smile upon his face, Jack stared on with horrified eyes, his body refusing to move as the creature approached and then he noticed the clone's expression change abruptly as it neared, it paused in its step and seemed to look him over more closely, the clone resumed its approach but at a slower pace its eyes looking at him critically while its mouth was twisted into a frown. "JaaAAaAck?" he seemed to ask, its voice noticeably sounding more like Arcee's then Airachnid's.

The rumbling of the ground, followed by the rapid pounding of metal, drew the Clone's attention away from Jack and turned towards its origin just in time to get a large boot to the face, whipping the Clone's head back and causing it to hit the ground hard. Jack followed the metal blur and heard it land to the other side.

"Man, you _are _ugly."

'_Smokescreen!' _Jack realised, as he saw the white mech come into his view and look at the clone who was getting up off the ground unsteadily. _'I'm saved!' _he thought with excited relief.

"NOOOOOO!" The Clone roared and attempted to tackle the Autobot, but Smokescreen was much more focused than the unstable abomination and side stepped the creature.

"Jack you gotta move, GO!" Smokescreen called to him.

Try as he might, Jack couldn't move, not his arms, his legs, his mouth or his head, he opened his eyes wide trying to portray his terror.

"Jack, what're you waiting for?" Smokescreen asked hectically as he dodged yet another charge from the clone, it was then he noticed the look in Jack's eyes, something was wrong, definitely wrong. "Jack?" he inquired hesitantly.

Before he could investigate further the clone attacked using her spider legs to slash at him repeatedly, Smokescreen yelped and tried to dodge the brutal onslaught. The clone was persistent he had to give it that, however it seemed to be acting more like a rabid animal than a Cybertronian warrior. Quickly Smokescreen ducked under the flurry of sharp bladed legs and brought his fist up under the clone's chin knocking the dreaded abomination onto its back.

"Hang on Jack!" Smokescreen called to Jack and rushed back to the boy's location, but he felt something, mostly likely the clone grab his leg and pull him down to the ground.

"NOOOOOO HE'S MINE!" it howled before shifting onto its spider legs then threw the Autobot at a nearby tree. "MIIIIINE!" it howled again before turning around. "JACK!" it cried out and moved to reclaim the boy.

Jack watched with bated breath as the clone reappeared in his line of sight, his heart was pounding frantically against his chest to the point he thought his ribs would break open, the clone moved closer and Jack shut his eyes once it reached its hand out towards him. After a few moments, he felt no rough grasp around his body, no sharp talons digging into his flesh, he felt a carful finger run along his side and slowly trace up his body to his cheek. Hesitantly he opened his eyes and saw the clone looking at him curiously, her hand the hand that appeared to be more Arcee like in form was gently caressing him.

"JaaAAAAack." it said softly with its alternating voice.

Jack's breathing evened out as he looked at the Clone curiously, its optics were gentle, maybe even serene. What was going through its mind? He wondered.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a sound coming from the side, the Clone turned moments before being tackled by Smokescreen.

"BACK OFF CREEP!" the Autobot yelled as they collided and rolled across the forest floor.

The Clone howled like a banshee and pushes Smokescreen away from itself and rolled back up to its feet and managed to kick him in the side before he was able to rise.

"DIIIIEEE!" it roared as its left arm morphed into Arcee's blaster and aimed its right palm at Smokescreen before firing rapid bolts of Energon causing the Autobot to quickly move on the defensive, sadly the area around him wasn't suitable to provide suitable cover, so he had keep moving and keep dodging. "BACK! BACK! STAY AWAY! LEEEEeEeeeeeeAAAVVE!" the Clone roared at Smokescreen.

Meanwhile Jack watch on in horror as the clone was successfully keeping Smokescreen at bay. That was until he heard a familiar set of wheels.

"HEY BITCH!" Came Arcee's voice as Jack saw her riding towards the Clone at high speeds in her alt form.

"AARRRCCEEEE!" The Clone snarled and diverted her blasters to the femme only to be fired at quickly by Smokescreen giving Arcee time to transform, leap and slam both feet into the Clone's chest sending it crashing through the tree behind it and sent skidding across the ground.

"Arcee!" Smokescreen called to her. "Something's wrong with Jack!"

Arcee looked at Jack, clearly in panic before her optics settled on his unmoving form.

"Jack?! Oh Primus, Jack!" she gasped and moved to him quickly.

Jack looked at her sadly, as she examined him, searching him for any visible injuries.

"What's wrong Jack, you've got to tell me." Arcee pleaded, she noticed Jack open his eyes wider in horror but otherwise didn't move. _'Why isn't he …?' _she thought before realising. "You can't move?" Again Jack didn't respond, so Arcee thought quickly. "Ugh, blink once for yes twice for no." Jack blinked once. "Are you hurt?" she asked and received a single blink. "Where?" she asked without thinking only to receive a confused look from Jack. "Okay never mind, you're hurt so your nerves must be okay, maybe this paralysis is temporary." She said and silently hoped.

"We need to get him back to base Arcee." Smokescreen informed her as he kept his eyes and blasters on the downed Clone.

"Right!" she said glancing to Smokescreen then looked back to Jack. "Just hang on Jack, we'll get you back home soon." She said gently and _very carefully _picked him up, mentally grimacing as she caught Jack wince, and held him carefully against her before standing up. "You our cover Smoke." She told rookie, "tell the others we got Jack and to regroup." She ordered before running back where she had come from.

Smokescreen morphed one blaster back into his hand and pressed it against his com-link. "Wheeljack, Bumblebee, we've got Jack, regroup where we arrived." He told them before following Arcee. "Arcee, message sent they'll meet us from where we first arrived!"

Arcee ran as fast as she could all the while keeping Jack safe and secured against her breastplate, behind her she could hear Starscream firing off bolts of energon and the angered wails of the Abomination screaming Jack's name and demanding his return. She wouldn't give him back, not as long as there was energon flowing through her veins.

"We're almost there Jack, just hang on." She called to her lover her voice trying to hide her panic. "Ratchet this is Arcee we need a ground bridge NOW!" she ordered only, to her horror, to receive the sound of static in response. "A jammer?" she gasped optics wide open. _'A jammer but how?' _she wondered moments before her audio sensors detected a low whistling noise.

"ARCEE!" Smokescreen yelled.

Suddenly all other sound was drowned out by a thunderous roar as her optics were overwhelmed by bright white light. The whole world around them seemed to explode and Arcee was violently blown off of her feet and thrown to the side crashing through a single tree and roughly slammed into the ground, there was a horrendous ringing in Arcee's audio sensors and horrible burning light in her optics that refused to simmer.

'_Am I dead?' _ She wondered sadly. Had she become one with the Allspark? Would she see Jack if he went to Heaven? Slowly the ringing sound dulled and the bright light faded. Painfully Arcee raised her head and looked around, sections of the forest had been completely decimated, destroyed trees has caught fire only to slowly simmer and hiss from the falling rain. _'What the frag happened?' _she thought. Suddenly her warrior instincts told her to move, pushing down her pain she pushed off and rolled away from where she once lay just moment before multiple blades embedded themselves in the ground.

"Darn, missed." A voice said in a carefree tone.

Arcee got to her feet and looked at her though then growled immediately after. "Airachnid."

Airachnid looked to Arcee. "Well Arcee, you're looking a lot since last time I saw you." She commented in a pleasant tone, in response Arcee activated her blasters and aimed them at her foe, Airachnid didn't react and just turned her eyes to something else. "I think you dropped something."

"Like I'm gunna fall for …" she began, thinking it was some lame trick before her mind caught up with her. "JACK!" she looked to the side and saw the poor boy on the ground unconscious, she didn't want to think about how badly hurt he could be. Before she could move two bolts of energon struck her armoured body sending her falling to the ground.

"You should _know _Arcee, never turn you optics from the enemy." Airachnid chastised as the blasters in her palms powered down. "I'm disappointed in your Arcee, you're showing your age, getting slow and making mistakes." She knelt down to Arcee wrapped one clawed hand around the Autobot's throat. "Mistakes like _that,_ could lose you a partner." She said in sweet but venomous voice.

"JAAAACCCK!" came the howling voice of the clone.

Airachnid turned her head towards the horrendous sound and her optics caught sight of her clone for the first time.

"What the?" she thought out loud moments before Arcee's helm slammed into the side of her head.

"Don't take your optics off your enemy, Airachnid." Arcee said echoing Airachnid's earlier worlds. The head-butt gave her enough time for her to bring her arms up and hit Airachnid hard enough in get the evil bitch off of her. Arcee immediately got to her, made her blasters retract back into her arms then unsheathed her blades. From the corner of her optics she could see the clone rushing towards Jack making _it_ her first priority, she dashed towards the _freak,_ dived over Jack, went into a forward roll as the clone came upon them then brought her bladed arm up as she rose up and brought the blade under the clone's face carving a large gash into the monster's helm. The creature stumbled back and howled in agony, while Arcee turned her attention back to Airachnid only to find the Ex-Decepticon missing.

'_Jack!' _were what Arcee thought next and saw the boy unconscious on the ground, she wouldn't lose him, not now. "Smokescreen, up and at 'em soldier!" She called him loudly. Arcee spun around to retrieve Jack only to get a face full of fist which knocked her off her feet.

Airachnid kneeled down to pick up the unconscious boy. "He's my prize _now _Arcee." Airachnid taunted only to get a hard foot to her face knocking her away.

Arcee shook her head and looked up seeing Bumblebee.

"Thanks Bee." Arcee called to him.

The scout stomped up to Airachnid beeping angrily, demanding where his friend was.

Airachnid slowly got to her knees only to hear the sound of blasters being primed and no doubt being aimed at her.

"You want your little friend?" Airachnid hissed venomously which gained an affirmative beep from Bumblebee.

Arcee tried to keep her optics on Airachnid and Bumblebee, but she had a clone to contend with. It was changing, she could sense it and could tell as their fight progressed; the abomination's unstable mind seemed to be having more and more moments of clarity, taking in the past combat experiences of Airachnid and Arcee, this was bad, as much as she hated her, Airachnid was very experienced Decepticon assassin, if the clone was able to garner from any of _her _experience, well, the universe wasn't big enough for _two _Airachnids.

Arcee threw her fist against the clone's head knocking off its equilibrium then watched it fall to the ground and groan, she turned her attention back to Bumblebee and Airachnid, whom had yet to respond to the scout, it was then Arcee noticed something above them in the distance. An ambush.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee cried out before the scout was pelted with calibre armour piercing rounds from a squadron of MECH gunships.

Bumblebee cried out in pain, and blocked his head and spark chamber with his hands.

"It pays to have an army behind you." Airachnid gloated as she rose to her feet then raised her hand into the air, the firing ceased. Arcee looked at Airachnid in horror of what was to come, Bumblebee stepped back and hesitantly lowered his arm from his optics and looked up before making a sound that resembled "Uh-oh". Airachnid gave the Autobots and cruel toothy grin before throwing her arm down.

"RUN!" Arcee cried.

Immediately after the signal the gunships unloaded a barrage of missiles at the Autobots while Airachnid ran for cover. Arcee ran for Jack, picked him up and ran away from the incoming barrage all the while Bumblebee picked up and ran with Smokescreen over his back

Arcee ran as hard as she could, not even bothering to look back as she heard the roar of the missiles hurtling towards their position, her struggle was in vein as for a second time that day, Arcee's world lit up brightly, all sound was drowned out by the horrific sound of explosions and she was sent hurtling through the air only to crash into the ground. When her senses returned to her she looked down to Jack and gasped in horror at the blisters now on his body, her body's temperature must have been too hot from the temperature the explosions had given off, he'd need serious medical treatment as soon as possible. Arcee struggled to get onto her hands and knees only to be kicked in the head and sent rolling onto her back.

"Mine now!" Airachnid said smugly and took Jack from Arcee's open grasp.

"No!" Arcee said weakly, her body was weakened, she could barely move.

Airachnid knelt down and glared into Arcee's optics. "As much as I'd _love _to snuff out your spark now, you'll be more useful to Silas." She said before using one of her spider legs to carve something into Arcee's arm. "The co-ordinates are there, if you want your precious Jack and the scout's friend back alive, you will all surrender to us, understand? Be at these co-ordinates in three-mega cycles, or next time you see Jack, it'll be in _pieces._"

Airachnid stood up then glanced at the unconscious clone, she'd seen its face, it was an abomination, but still, "It could be useful to us." She murmured to herself before signalling the gunships to pick up the clone.

Arcee grimaced unable to move, unable to stop Airachnid and save Jack as she heard the sound of Airachnid's footsteps fading, the sound of choppers disappearing to the horizon.

"Arcee, Arcee, come in, can you read me?" Ratchet called over her intercom. "Arcee?"

Arcee felt broken, defeated, she'd lost her love once more when he was within her grasp, she couldn't take it anymore as she lay there on the ground as the rain poured down upon her, couldn't hold it back any longer as sobs escaped from her mouth, she closed her optics and began to cry.

And the world cried with her.


End file.
